


The Heart of the Matter

by Trojie



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Afterlife, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Last Battle, Edmund and Caspian find themselves in Aslan's Country. But with so much time having passed, and the way they parted on the <i>Dawn Treader</i>, will things ever be how they were before? (Disclaimer: This summary seems to suggest more plot than is actually contained within the fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of the Matter

